


A Bondmate's Spat

by tolieawake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oliver is still the Arrow, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Slade is still deathstroke, kinda sorta crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, wait, wait!” Felicity exclaimed, holding one hand up to cut Oliver off.</p>
<p>Oliver, mouth open to continue his explanation of just who Slade Wilson was, paused in mid-word.</p>
<p>“Are you telling us,” Felicity demanded, “that this is all a Bondmate's Spat?” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Dead bodies have been showing up in the Glades, Slade Wilson is in town, and Oliver just wishes that everyone would stop acting as though Slade's promise to have him know true despair was nothing more than a Bondmate's Spat.</p>
<p>Or, that time Felicity (and others), found out that Slade and Oliver were Bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be working on any one of my WiPs, but this plot bunny struck and wouldn't let go until I had written it out. I did, however, manage to keep it to a one-shot, so there's that.  
> Warnings for misunderstandings and sorta crack?

“Wait, wait, wait!” Felicity exclaimed, holding one hand up to cut Oliver off.

Oliver, mouth open to continue his explanation of just who Slade Wilson was, paused in mid-word.

“Are you telling us,” Felicity demanded, “that this is all a Bondmate's Spat?” 

Oliver opened and shut his mouth a few times, before gathering himself. “Who said that Slade was my Bondmate?” he asked.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You didn't need to say anything,” she replied. “Your pheromones did that quite amply as soon as you started talking about him.”

Oliver scowled. Stupid pheromones. Didn't they know that, no matter what had passed between them on the island, Slade was now out to get him? The Alpha had promised him true despair, not a happily ever after.

“Look,” Felicity said, gathering her things as she stood up. “Helping you save the city is one thing. Getting in the middle of a Bondmate's Spat is something entirely different. I'm out. I suggest you go find your Alpha, talk to him, apologise if you need to, kiss and make up, and then we can go back to actually helping the city instead of trying to sort our your personal problems.”

Oliver gaped at her.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Felicity turned back to Oliver.

“Oliver,” she said. “I know things seem bad now, but no relationship is without it's arguments or troubles. Just, find your Alpha, and make things right.” She gave him a smile before vanishing out the door.

Still stunned, Oliver turned to look at Diggle. The other man raised his hands into the air in surrender.

“Don't look at me, man,” he said, “Felicity's right. A Bondmate's Spat is something you're going to have to fix on your own.”

*

“What? No way!” Thea exclaimed. 

Frowning, Oliver detoured from his path from the front door to his bedroom to see what had his sister so agitated.

Thea was standing in one of their many sitting rooms, phone to her ear and eyes wide as she listened to whoever was on the other end.

She snorted. “Just like Ollie to keep this secret,” she said.

A pang of fear shot through Oliver – had she found out that he was the Arrow?

“Yeah, thanks,” Thea said. “Bye.”

Hanging up, she shook her head, before pausing as she noticed Oliver.

“I can't believe you!” she exclaimed. “Seriously, Ollie, you got Bonded without telling us?! And to think, I thought Mr Wilson was being creepy and weird when he asked about you, where you normally spend your time, who your friends are, that kind of thing. He was just trying to be a good Bondmate! But because you, like usual, won't tell me anything, I was rude to him and told him to go annoy someone else! I'm going to have to call him back and apologise.”

“What?” Oliver asked, finally pushed out of his shock and into motion. “No! Thea!”

Ignoring him, Thea turned her back, lifting her cell phone as she did so.

There was only one course of action Oliver could take – something he hadn't wanted to ever have to do to Thea again, but, well, desperate times and all that.

So, in the long-held tradition of siblings everywhere, Oliver flung himself at his sister. Thea neatly stepped out of the way, bringing her phone up to her ear as it rung.

“Mr Wilson? Thea Queen. I'm so sorry about how short I was with you before -”

Oliver twisted, reaching out of the phone, even as Thea side-stepped again, turning her body to protect it from him.

“- I've just been informed of your relationship with my brother – who tells me nothing!” she added with a glare at Oliver as he looped one arm around her waist to hold her still. “If I had known... Thanks! Anyway,”

Thea hunched over, protecting the phone with her body as Oliver, restrained in his movements as he didn't actually want to her hurt her, struggled to take it from her.

“Oliver spends most of his time during the day down at QC, you'd think after that he'd want to relax at home, but -”

Twisting, Thea managed to free herself from Oliver, dancing away from him.

“- he's rarely home. He always has an excuse, of course -”

Oliver leapt over the couch, reaching out for Thea.

“- which I, being intelligent, don't believe -”

Thea twisted, Oliver landing, arm snagging her.

“- and now I know about you, I wouldn't be surprised if he was off somewhere pining or something.”

The siblings crashed to the ground, Thea somehow still managing to keep the phone to her ear. She frowned.

“Stop it Ollie!” she snapped. “You can talk to your Alpha later!”

Struggling on the floor, they managed to kick the 100 or so years old end table, making the vase on top of it wobble.

“What else to tell you?” Thea continued. “Oh yes, Ollie's favourite place to eat out at the moment appears to be some place called Big Belly Burger, he -”

It only took another nudge for the vase to come crashing to the ground. Taking the opportunity presented by Thea's shock, Oliver snatched the phone from her.

“Slade!” he growled into it.

There was amusement in the other man's voice as he responded. “Oliver,” he rumbled.

“Just what on earth is going on in here?” Moira demanded as she entered the room, her eyes sweeping around to take in Oliver and Thea sprawled across the floor, the end table knocked askew and the broken vase on the floor.

Springing to her feet, Thea smirked.

“You know the nice Mr Wilson?” she asked.

Moira's frown deepened. “Considering he's contributing quite heavily to my campaign, yes,” she said, glare transferring to Oliver in remembrance of her son's rudeness.

“Well,” Thea said, “turns out he's Ollie's Bondmate.”

Moira froze in shock. Thea grinned. Thumping his head down onto the floor in misery, Oliver groaned. On the other side of the phone, he could hear Slade chuckling.

“Bastard,” Oliver muttered.

“Oliver!” Moira exclaimed, coming out of her shock. She shook her head. “Well,” she said. “That explains that.” Honestly, it was nice to know just why the charming Mr Wilson had been so insistent about helping with her campaign. Not to mention why Oliver had been so rude to him. She frowned. “Now, talk to your Alpha – make up – and then bring him to Sunday Dinner.” She turned to leave the room, before pausing and turning back. “And Oliver,” she said, “do remember that we are your family. We care about you and want to know what's going on in your life. It would be nice, next time, if something as big as getting Bonded happens, if you would tell us about it.”

*

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yes, Oliver,” she said, “I know that Slade has been dropping bodies in the Glades.” She sighed. “Honestly, you'd think you never paid attention in Alpha/Omega class in school.”

Oliver paused, mouth open, ready to argue the next way that Slade was making his life miserable. To be honest, he hadn't really paid any attention. 

“All the bodies that have been dropped,” Felicity explained, “have been criminals of some kind. Considering how you've been going around dropping criminals of your own, it's a classic example of an Alpha trying to get an Omega's attention.”

Oliver's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out.

“Slade obviously wants to make up with you – but first he feels he has to get your attention, and prove himself to you as your Alpha. What better way than to provide you with gifts of criminals? Based on your activities since returning to Starling, and the skill required to do so, it would be a logical gift for him to offer.”

Oliver made some kind of weird, strangled sound.

Felicity shook her head at him. “Alpha's want to impress Omega's,” she explained. “They do this by showing off their skills, and giving them gifts of thing's they're interested in.” She paused, as though waiting for Oliver to agree with her, when he didn't, sighed. “You really should let him know you've noticed his gifts, and thank him, or something,” she added.

Watching Felicity walk away, Oliver groaned. Why would nobody believe that Slade was out to get him?

*

Walking into the house, loosening his tie, Oliver scowled. There'd been another body found that morning, and the scent of Slade lingering around his office at QC let him know quite clearly that the Alpha was able to reach him anywhere and wanted him to know that.

“Oliver,” Moira said, smiling brightly as she approached him. “Just in time. Come join us.” 

Groaning as he realised that he'd arrived in time to join them for Sunday Dinner, Oliver followed his mother into the dining room. He froze.

Looking up from where he was standing talking to Thea, Slade smirked at him.

Oliver wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

“Slade,” he hissed.

“Kid,” the Alpha returned with a short nod. Moira sighed, eyes shining brightly as she clasped her hands together.

What followed Oliver could only describe as torture. Slade as absolutely charming – in a way he had never seen the other man act before – so that before long both Thea and Moira thought the Alpha was the best thing ever.

Oliver tried to get them to see Slade for who he really was – mentioning the man's military history, his now freelance work, the rising number of deaths recently.

None of that made any difference. His mother was only too happy to counter that being military meant Slade was skilled and could protect Oliver, going into business for himself was admirable, and that Oliver had no need to worry about Slade being harmed or killed – obviously the Alpha could look after himself.

Oliver had then tried, despite never wanting to have to discuss it, to open their eyes by briefly mentioning their time on the island. He spoke about Slade's training methods, his gruffness, the way he killed.

“Thank you,” Moira said seriously, staring across at Slade. “I don't know how my son would have survived without you looking after him.”

Thea just sighed. “It's like a romance novel,” she said, “honestly, Ollie, how did you end up stranded on a deserted island with a gruff, rough Alpha to protect you, who, over time, let you see his soft heart so that you could Bond and live happily ever after?”

Oliver stared at his mother and Thea in shock, before letting his head hit the table with a thump. All he'd managed to do was make them like Slade even more!

Slade chuckled. “Don't worry, kid,” he said, “I'm not going anywhere.”

Oliver glared up at him just in time to see the older man's smirk.

*

“Isn't this great?” Felicity declared, doing a little spin in excitement, before slapping Oliver's hands out of the way and fixing his tie for him. “You look great,” she said.

Oliver scowled. “I'm not doing this,” he said.

Felicity gave him an amused look.

“Ollie!” Thea yelled, pushing her way into the room. She glanced him over. “You're ready, good. Come on, Mom's waiting.”

*

“I hate you,” Oliver hissed, glaring at Slade out of the corner of his eye.

“Right back atcha, kid,” Slade growled back. 

Behind them, Oliver could hear his mother sniffling. He groaned. 

Turning to face each other, the Alpha and Omega locked eyes, glares intensifying. Somewhere in the audience, Oliver heard Thea mutter something about 'can't keep their eyes off each other, sooo romantic!'

Grabbing Oliver's hand, Slade roughly jerked the ring onto it, smirk firmly on his face as he said,

“from this day forward, 'til death do us part.” Leaning in closer, so that his breath was fanning over Oliver's face, he chuckled. “You'll never get away from me now, kid.”

“You forget,” Oliver hissed back, shoving Slade's ring on the older man's finger. “You're stuck with me, too. Don't think I'm going to make this easy on you.”

Slade grinned, feral and full of dangerous promise. “Oh,” he said, “I'm counting on that.”

Around them, the audience burst into happy cheers and congratulations.


	2. snippets of life together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment-fic originally posted in response to oo1o1oed and Twinchy's comments on chapter one.
> 
> Snippets of Oliver and Slade's life together.

*  
There was a soft sound behind him and Oliver spun, bow drawn, to see one of the thugs - who must have been sneaking up on him - dropping to the ground with Slade standing behind him.

"Slade!" Oliver hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Slade smirked. "No-one gets to kill you, 'cept me, Kid. And I'm not finished with you yet." That said, Slade slipped away into the darkness.

*

Scowling, Oliver thumped his bow down onto the table.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Felicity said, spinning in her chair to face him.

"Slade," Oliver got out between gritted teeth, "was following me. He killed one of the thugs -"

Felicity sighed, eyes going dreamy. "Honestly, Oliver," she said. "He's protecting you. Now, go clean up and go home to surprise him or something." The impish look on her face clearly implied what she meant by that.

Letting out a wordless sound of fury, Oliver turned and stalked away.

*

"You're dropping your left," Slade informed him, striking out quickly and catching Oliver in the side. "Do you want to end up dead?" The Alpha growled, kicking out with his legs and knocking Oliver to the ground.

Oliver let out a grunt as the older man's weight landed on top of him.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Thea asked, entering the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Slade lying on Oliver, the Omega's hands trapped above his head. She smirked. "Never mind. Have fun, you two!" Practically skipping, Thea turned and left the room.

*

Gingerly, Oliver lowered himself into his chair.

"You okay?" Diggle asked, eyes concerned.

"Slade -" Oliver began, teeth gritted as every bruise the Alpha had managed to give him in the name of training ached (he refused to think about just how like the Island it was).

Diggle held up one hand. "Say no more," he said. "There are some things I am much happier not knowing."

Oliver simply glared - what was the point in arguing, no-one ever agreed with him anyway.

*

Stepping through the doorway of his bedroom, Oliver sighed. There was a soft, pinging sound, and the next thing he knew he was suspended upside down by a rope around his ankle.

"Slade!" Oliver yelled.

Casually, the Alpha stalked into the room. "You're getting sloppy," he declared.

Oliver folded his arms across his chest.

*

"Getting better, kid," Slade declared, hand snatching the arrow out of the air before it managed to hit him. He looked almost proud at the trap Oliver had laid.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this as chapter 2 of 2 as, while I would love to continue this some day, and expand on the snippets, etc, I'd like to finish my other two Sladiver WiPs first. (If, however, the muse demands more of this fic, I will add to it and change the chapter count).


End file.
